The new kids
by Homeandawaylover12
Summary: Who are the two new kids in the bay, and how will the change the Braxton's life especially Darryl Braxton (a.k.a Brax) also how will this shock the whole town when the truth comes out? Featuring Brax, Heath, Casey, Kyle, Bianca, ruby, josh and some other locals in the town also the new kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Home and away

The new kids

Hi everyone hope you enjoy reading it this is my first fanfic so please comment and tell me what you think and sorry for any spelling mistakes hope you enjoy it and please comment

Tyler's view

"RUN" I heard my mother scream so I picked up my sister and ran as fast as I could "you know where to go" my mother called as I continued to run trying not to drop my sister Maya who was nocked as soon as I got to the beach I put my sister down and called the one person I could trust.

Brax's view

As I walked out of Angelo's and went down to the beach I saw him Josh Barrett the one who ran Case of the road I felt anger take all over my body and I stormed down there and punched him right in the face "BRAX" I heard ruby yell running over with Heath trying to stop me from hitting the kid again "what the hell" josh yelled spitting blood from his mouth "you nearly killed my brother" I yelled ready to throw another punch at him but Heath grabbed me and just as he went to speak his phone rang "Tyler what's wrong" he said nearly yelling down the phone I could see him getting scared and worried "WHAT" he yelled "right I'm on my way you stay there and stay hidden" he said quickly hanging up and running up the beach as fast as he could "wonder what's all that's about" Heath said as he turned back to face me.

Ruby's view

After seeing Brax hit that Josh kid and him running off I decided I was going to go see Case "I'm going to the hospital to see Case" I said walking away "wait up I will drive you" Heath called as he ran up to me and we walked off.

Tyler's view

I picked Maya up and took her up the the bushes to hide after I got off the phone to Josh. As I lied her down u started to worry about mum I knew she was strong and tough but he was even stronger and already stabbed her and cut me I started to think if I should turn back abs leave Maya here for Josh to get but I knew I couldn't leave her and mum wouldn't want me to she want us to stick together and for us to look after each other which she been "where's mum" I hear a crackly small quite voice say I then realized it was Maya I looked down at her " I don't know" I said brushing her brown hair out the way of her face "what we have to go back for her" she said panicking

"It's to dangers" I said with tears welling up in my eyes but I wouldn't let one drop I would never let my emotions show never not once mum always said I was like my father and he never showed his emotions either "And your NOT going back I said" looking at her as she sat up like mum she was stubborn thought and would put up a fight though we were both stubborn "I can do what I want I'm the eldest" she said looking smug "what by 2 seconds" I said laughing "yep and it was the best 2 seconds of my life before you were born the annoying twin" she putting her hands on her hips and we bother cracked up laughing.

Maya's view

As we say there laughing I stopped as I saw someone on the beach "Tyler Maya" they yelled I looked at them closer before realizing who it was and I got up and ran "JOSH" I yelled jumping in his arms letting him hold me tight.

Josh's view

As Maya jumped in my arms I he'd her tight "right lets get you to a hospital to check you up" I said as I sat her back down on the ground before checking if Tyler was ok and then we drove to the hospital. The drive was quite and short as we arrived at the hospital. As I took them in I saw Brax sitting with Heath, ruby, Bianca, Tamara and Kyle.

Brax's view

As I looked up I saw josh walk in with two kids who looked around 11 to 13 I looked at both the kids the girl had brown hair that flowed down her back she had tanned skin and brown eyes the boy he has black hair and looked built up he showed no emotions though and as he turned around his eyes looked blue so familia both of them looked so familia but I decide not to think much on it as I was waiting for the doc to finish with Case to see if he was improving. As I walked in I looked at Case he looked sad and didn't look up and as he went to speak I new what he was going to say I felt anger take over I stormed out the room and punched Josh and kept attacking him.

Tyler's view

As me and Maya came round back from getting a drink we saw someone attacking Josh I ran up and pulled him off and punched his hard in the face and went to punch him again but I heard Maya say my name and grab my arm "look" she said quietly pointing at the man

Maya view

As I looked up at the man I saw it look I said pointing at his chest and he looked up "blood and sand" I said shocked.

Brax's view

I looked around as the girl pointed to me I saw everyone behind me Heath, Case, Kyle, Bianca and ruby I looked back at her wondering what she was on about "blood and sand" I heard her say to the boy next to her and I looked down to see my tattoo was showing but still didn't understand what was going on "are you Darryl Braxton" the girl asked looking at her brother then back to me "yes how do you know" I said feeling shocked how could they know my name

"We are your kids"...

Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter please comment and tell me what you think also sorry for any spelling mistakes also thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone hope you enjoy the 2chapter also please review would love to know what you think also sorry for any spelling mistakes but good at spelling so sorry also enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Home and away

The new kids

Heaths view

"Sorry what did you say" I said after a moment of silence and I looked around everyone was in shock I looked at the two kids.

Tyler's view

As I stood there in silence not sure that to say unlike my sister who just blurted it out " this must be a shock to you" I said to be honest I never wanted to meet my father didn't care for him all I needed was my mother and sister unlike Maya she always wanted to meet him I remember once I was walking past mums bedroom and I heard them talking about him they always did but u never joined because I didn't want to know but I remember her saying to me one that I looked exactly like him apart from my eyes I had my mothers eyes but my mother said my sister eyes where an exact copy and as I looked at him I realized she was like his eyes where just like her and he looked like me so much "a shock yeah a big shock" he said.

Brax's view

"A shock yeah a big shock" I said looking at the boy I knew it was true he looked like me except for my eyes the girl had my eyes "um how about we go home and talk about this" I offed still not sure what to do "ok" the girl said looking at her brother to see if he agrees he nodded his head in agreement "wait what's your names" I said as we where about to leave "I'm Maya and this is Tyler" Maya said

Maya's view

As we walked out I turned to Josh "um we will meet you later" I said "yeah just call me" he said pulling me in a hug and kissing me on the top of the head "yep" I said holding on tight before letting go he patted Tyler on the back and the nodded to each other talking in their own way then we left

Brax's view

The car trip was silent so I decided to brake the silence "how old are you and your twins right" I asked not to sure what to say "yeah where twins and where both 12" Tyler said "and your mother" I asked eager to find out who hid this from because all my life I wanted to be a proper dad unlike my dad but now I missed the chance. They both looked at each other then Tyler finally said "I can't say " then looked down at his bag.

Maya view

After we talked for an hour explaining but only telling him half of it he came to the conclusion that Haley someone was out mother and we just went alone with it and we sat there in silence after a couple if minutes though he asked where we were staying "we'll to be honest mum told us to come to you but we where thinking of staying at Josh's" I said "No your staying here end of question" he said with slight anger in his voice.

Tyler's view

I decide that maybe it was best to stay with Brax so I said ok because I knew it would be safest. An hour later all the other people who where at the hospital came u guess the lives here and we where introduced me and Maya and I had heard about all of them apart from Kyle then a girl walked in "and this is ruby" Brax said and I looked at Maya we had heard so much about Ruby and I could see she was bubbly very bubbly as she said hello.

Ruby's view

After I was introduced to the twins the went to their room and Brax explained it all to us "wow" I said "so they won't tell you who there mother is" I asked "no" he said "but I think it's Haley because she is the only possible person because I was only ever with" he stopped as he got their "mum" I said looking down "yeah" he said.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a bit short but will put 2 up today and please review thanks ? ﾟﾘﾊ


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everone hope you enjoy this new chapter please review and tel be what you think of my story so far thanks and enjoy

Chapter 3

Home and away

The new kids

Brax's view

It's been a month now that I found out I had kids we have gotten close but they are still keeping there distance and not opening up and I still have no idea if Haley it there mother or not "morning" someone said walking out I looked up to see Maya "morning" I said as I watched her get a glass of water I looked at her she was wearing sweats pants and a tank top with sneakers "what are you doing up this early" I ask her as I looked at the clock to see it was only 6:35 "I'm going for a run " she said "is that ok" she asked looking at me "yeah of corse" I said smiling at her she smiled back "be back later bye" she said walking out the door "bye" I said.

Tyler's view

As I woke up I turned my head to see the bed next to me was empty I sat up and looked around the room but Maya wasn't in here I went out to the lounge and kitchen "morning" Brax said "WHERE IS MAYA" I yelled starting to panic "calm down mate she just went for a run" he said "WHAT" I yelled I ran into the bedroom and put some pants on and grabbed a top then ran out to the lounge "where about did she go" I said changing my top "what's that" Brax said pointing to the big cut that stretched across my ribcage.

Brax's view

As I watched him change tops I saw a big cut across his ribcage "what's that" I asked pointing to it and worrying because in that short time the have been here I have come to care and love them "I fell over" he said looking down and that's when I knew something wasn't right the always looked after each other and never wanted to be apart and didn't trust people that much apart from each other and of corse the fun I found in his bag two nights ago but wasn't sure how to ask him about it

"I will help you find her" I said getting up and we searched all around for her and decided to look on the beach and as I pulled up I saw her running along the beach her hair in a pony tale flicking side to side "she is exactly like-" I stopped I didn't dare say her name "like who" Tyler asked me looking up "no one" I said we hoped out of the car and and started walking by "Ricky" Brax said looking at his girlfriend "she must be home early he thought "Who" Tyler ask trying to see what he was looking at "down there the blond that's my girlfriend" i explained "Ha look she is talking to Maya" I said pointing

Tyler's view

"Ha look she is talking to Maya" Brax said pointing to a blond standing next to her and that is when I realized who it was "SHIT" I yelled bolting down there am with Brax following me wondering what was going on "GET AWAY FROM HER" I yelled pulling Maya behind me "oh Tyler thanks god" she said holding on to me " what's going on here" Brax said looking surprised "Is she dead" Maya asked

Brax view

" is she dead" Maya asked to Ricky I still had no idea what was going on "who" Ricky asked "YOU KNUW WHO SO DON'T PLAY DUMB DID YOU KILL HER LIKE YOU KILLED HIM" Tyler screamed "hey what's going on here" ruby asked

Ruby's view

As I watched Tyler run down to Ricky and Maya I watched them fight and could hear ever word said so u lakes down there to see what it was about "hey what's going on here" I asked "and who are you talking about" Tyler just looked at me "Maya come on we're going back to the house to pack out stuff then where leaving" Tyler said pulling her up the beach "what your not going anywhere" Brax said "we'll where not staying here with her" Tyler said

Brax's view

I was so confused what was going on and that's when i saw it happen he was walking up the beach with Maya when a man in a black jumper came running past and "BANG" shot him


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone hope are enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter please review and tell me what you think and thank you to the people who have and enjoy this new chapter :)

Chapter 4

Home and away

The new kids

Brax's view

I stood there in shock not able to move unlike Ruby and Maya the bolted up there as fast as the could but I was frozen then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Ricky "lets so go help" I said jogging up the beach.

Maya's view

As I sat on the sand trying to help my brother I felt so scared and it was just like the past all over again and all I wanted was to crawl up in to a small ball where no would find me or for me to held by the one person that wasn't here mum "call an ambulance" I heard Ruby say to Brax who just got up here.

Ruby's view

As I tried to help Tyler it was hard because it only reminded me of what happened with mum but I didn't let that get in the way I had to help him "call an ambulance" I said to Brax as he got up here.

Josh's view

I was walking along the beach when I saw Brax Ricky Ruby and Maya all surrounding something then I looked it was Tyler I bolted up there Maya what's going on I said going over to her "He was shot" she cried and grabbed on to me I just held her reassuring her it was ok and that he would make it.

The mother's view

Oh god I missed them so much all I wanted to do was hold them and wish none of this mess existed and we could be happy back home but no we couldn't and I had to let them go other wise the will get hurt again.

Brax's view

As we got to the hospital he was wheeled in to theater strait away with the amount of blood he lost and I had no idea what to do it was like Charlie all over again.

Maya's view

As we drove to the hospital it was silent no one dared to make a sound and when we got there he was in theater "oh god" I cried Ruby came over to comfort me and I just pushed her away the only one I wanted was Tyler or mum but she wasn't here.

Josh view

When we got to the hospital Maya wouldn't let anyone near her and I knew I had to get the news to there mum so I went outside and sent her a message not knowing when she will revive it though and if she would ever revive it

(Hey sorry to tell you this but Tyler's been shot)

I sent the text not knowing if she would get it.

One week later

Brax's view

Nothing change much after a week Tyler was still critical and had now gone into a coma Maya wasn't doing good either and god I was so confused with what happened on the beach.

Maya's view

Nothing change Tyler still wasn't getting better and Ricky was sticking around yesterday I screamed at her to leave but Brax snapped at me and told me u had to apologies but I didn't I walked away instead.

The mother's view

Yes I finally found my phone in the bush where I left it 2 weeks ago accidentally I picked it up 1 new message that's strange I looked at it one week old so I decided to have a look and it was Josh but "OH GOD" I screamed as I read it shot I had to go see him even thought I was still cover in blood from last night I grabbed my keys and left if I kept going and didn't stop I would get to summer bay by tomorrow morning.

Ruby's view

Poor Maya was a wreck and Tyler still had no change in any direction I felt so bad for them everyone tried to comfort Maya well apart from Brax that was but she pushed everyone away even Josh and I knew Brax hated that his kids where close to the one person who nearly killed Case.

The next day

Ruby's view

Brax, Heath, Case, Ricky, Bianca, Maya and me where all in Tyler's room when we heard the door open but no one looked up in till we heard "Oh god" come and there she was.

Brax's view

"Oh god" we heard and all looked up and there she was cover in blood all over her hands top pants there she was "Charlie" I said

Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed this chapter and where you surprised at who it was please review and tell me what you think and thank you to the people who have reviewed and said nice things so thanks and hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone hope you enjoy chapter 5 and please review and tell me what you think and even if you don't like it please review and tell me why so I know to make it enjoyable thanks and hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Home and away

The new kids

Charlie's view

As I walked in to the corridor I saw through a door a boy about Tyler's age I stepped forward and it was him my boy and the only thing I could say was "Oh god" and as I stepped forward I felt everyone look at me but I didn't care the only thing I cared about was my boy "Charlie" I heard someone say but I didn't reply or look to see who I just ran forward and held my baby boy.

Brax's view

There she was the one person who I truly opened up to my first love the one who I thought I would never see again as I said her name she took no notice she just ran to the bed and started crying while holding Tyler I turned my head as Maya got up "Mum" she said and straight away charlie turned and took her in her arms.

Maya's view

"Mum" I said and she turned straight away abs took me in her arms and we held each other crying "I'm so sorry baby" she said brushing the hair out of my face "it's not your fault" I said as she kissed the top of my head "I should of been with you I shouldn't of let you go and now where back here again just like" she stopped and we both broke in to tears as we hugged not daring to let go.

Ruby's view

There she was my mother and that meant Maya and Tyler where my siblings and there my mother was crying yet she had yet to notice me and yet I sat there shocked not knowing what to say or do because my mother was meant to be dead but yet she stood right in front of be crying.

Charlie's view

I sat there holding my daughter never wanting to let go I just wanted to crawl up in a small ball and sleep and when I wake up I wanted all this to be one bad dream but it wasn't I pulled away from Maya "I'm so sorry baby" I said kissing her on the head again then standing up and I walked over to my other beautiful daughter "Ruby" I said and she just walked out of the room but then walked back in "Heath can you drive me home as you have to go to work" she said "yeah" he replied "Ruby wait let me explain" I said ans grabbed her arm "LET ME GO" she yelled tears rolling down her face and mine "please" I said "you heard her let her go" a voice said one that I knew all to well and I turned around and there she was Ricky sharp "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT NOW" I screamed at her "don't speak to her like that" Ruby said walking over to her "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled "HOW DARE YOU" was all I could yell at her "get out I" I said feeling angry and frustrated "no she staying here she had got ever right to be here" a voice said I turned to see it was Brax and my heart broke in to millions of little pieces "NO she hasn't" Maya said taking a stand "not after what she has done to me and my kids" I spat out at him "right your kids well there my kids as well and she is my girlfriend so if she goes so do I" he said and I could see him getting angry "then go we don't need you here" Maya said to my surprise "BECAUSE AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER OR ANTONE WHO IS FRIENDS WITH HER" maya screamed and then broke down in to tears "hey it's all right" I said holding her in my arms and at that moment I broke completely in tears "Right I'm calling josh and you will stay there tonight ok" I said "no I want to stay here with you" she says wiping the tears from my eyes and I kissed her on the head "I know baby but it is to hard after all that had happened" I said "ok" she said nodding her head.

Brax view

"NO WAY" I yelled "she is not going any wear near Josh she won't be safe" I said angry "she will be way safer there them at your with her" she said pointing to Ricky "what had she done that's so bad compared to Josh" I said looking smug and as she went to say something she shut her mouth and fell to the ground crying like I never saw her cry before she was in so much fear more than when Hammer kidnapped us way more I never ever seen her this way and by the look on Ruby's face she hasn't either and part of me wanted to just pick her up and hold her warm small body against me but I didn't and as I went to say something Josh walked in "hey charlz come on it will be okay" he said walking over to her helping her up into the chair "can you take Maya" she said "yeah and then I'm coming back to you" he said "no just stay with her it's hard for her after" she paused "you know" she said after a moment "yeah ok" he said holding her and at that moment she put her arms around him a rush of jealousy came over be and u wanted to hit him more than normal but I stayed cool and he let go if her and left with Maya and then she completely broke down way more than before.

Charlie's view

As soon as Maya left I completely broke down I didn't dare do it In front of her and I just sobbed crawling up in to a ball not caring about all the people around me I just sobbed and sobbed shedding all the water from my body "Charlie" I heard someone say but I didn't care or take notice.

Ruby's view

As I watched my mother brake down in tears I didn't know what to do I had never seen her like that before and it scared me she completely broke down in tears sobbing I looked at Brax to signal this wasn't good but he already knew that "Charlie" I heard Bianca say she was the first one to say or do anything but mum did not move "What a sook the moment things get hard she breaks" Ricky said looking smug "shut the fuck up" Charlie said and I looked surprise not once did mum swear my hole life she never said a rude word even dad well granddad said she never swore once so to hear her swear was a shock "wow don't get to angry" Ricky said "GET THE HELL OUT" she screamed at her " I don't want you any wear near my kids" she said "bit to late for that sweetheart just ask oh wait you can't because where is he" she said

Charlie view

"Bit to late for that sweetheart justice ask oh wait you can't because where is he" she ask me looking proud of her self so I snapped and slapped her hard across the face "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT" I screamed at her and slapped her harder "don't you dare touch her" Brax said running over to her "you know I don't get how you can care for a selfish pig" I said "how dare you" Brax said as he checked her face

"Ha if that was me I would of done worse because she deserves worse way worse in fact she deserves to die" a small voice said I turned to see Maya at the door "Maya how dare you speak like that now apologies you don't threaten to kill someone" Brax said "I didn't threaten her I just said she deserves to die and your saying I can't say that" she paused looking angry "AFTER SHE KILLED SOMEONE" she screamed "and I guess it is okay for her to do that and threaten to kill my family" she ask "OH WAIT SHE ALREADY HAD KILLED SOMEONE IN MY FAMILY HASN'T SHE" she screamed running out regretting what she said "nice one" I said following her but then turned back and said "and I want you all to leave by the time I get back because I only want people here who truly care about my children" I said then left after Maya.

Hi everyone hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think and sorry for any spelling mistakes


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone hope you enjoy chapter 5 and please review and tell me what you think and even if you don't like it please review and tell me why so I know to make it enjoyable thanks and hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Home and away

The new kids

Charlie's view

As I walked in to the corridor I saw through a door a boy about Tyler's age I stepped forward and it was him my boy and the only thing I could say was "Oh god" and as I stepped forward I felt everyone look at me but I didn't care the only thing I cared about was my boy "Charlie" I heard someone say but I didn't reply or look to see who I just ran forward and held my baby boy.

Brax's view

There she was the one person who I truly opened up to my first love the one who I thought I would never see again as I said her name she took no notice she just ran to the bed and started crying while holding Tyler I turned my head as Maya got up "Mum" she said and straight away charlie turned and took her in her arms.

Maya's view

"Mum" I said and she turned straight away abs took me in her arms and we held each other crying "I'm so sorry baby" she said brushing the hair out of my face "it's not your fault" I said as she kissed the top of my head "I should of been with you I shouldn't of let you go and now where back here again just like" she stopped and we both broke in to tears as we hugged not daring to let go.

Ruby's view

There she was my mother and that meant Maya and Tyler where my siblings and there my mother was crying yet she had yet to notice me and yet I sat there shocked not knowing what to say or do because my mother was meant to be dead but yet she stood right in front of be crying.

Charlie's view

I sat there holding my daughter never wanting to let go I just wanted to crawl up in a small ball and sleep and when I wake up I wanted all this to be one bad dream but it wasn't I pulled away from Maya "I'm so sorry baby" I said kissing her on the head again then standing up and I walked over to my other beautiful daughter "Ruby" I said and she just walked out of the room but then walked back in "Heath can you drive me home as you have to go to work" she said "yeah" he replied "Ruby wait let me explain" I said ans grabbed her arm "LET ME GO" she yelled tears rolling down her face and mine "please" I said "you heard her let her go" a voice said one that I knew all to well and I turned around and there she was Ricky sharp "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT NOW" I screamed at her "don't speak to her like that" Ruby said walking over to her "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled "HOW DARE YOU" was all I could yell at her "get out I" I said feeling angry and frustrated "no she staying here she had got ever right to be here" a voice said I turned to see it was Brax and my heart broke in to millions of little pieces "NO she hasn't" Maya said taking a stand "not after what she has done to me and my kids" I spat out at him "right your kids well there my kids as well and she is my girlfriend so if she goes so do I" he said and I could see him getting angry "then go we don't need you here" Maya said to my surprise "BECAUSE AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER OR ANTONE WHO IS FRIENDS WITH HER" maya screamed and then broke down in to tears "hey it's all right" I said holding her in my arms and at that moment I broke completely in tears "Right I'm calling josh and you will stay there tonight ok" I said "no I want to stay here with you" she says wiping the tears from my eyes and I kissed her on the head "I know baby but it is to hard after all that had happened" I said "ok" she said nodding her head.

Brax view

"NO WAY" I yelled "she is not going any wear near Josh she won't be safe" I said angry "she will be way safer there them at your with her" she said pointing to Ricky "what had she done that's so bad compared to Josh" I said looking smug and as she went to say something she shut her mouth and fell to the ground crying like I never saw her cry before she was in so much fear more than when Hammer kidnapped us way more I never ever seen her this way and by the look on Ruby's face she hasn't either and part of me wanted to just pick her up and hold her warm small body against me but I didn't and as I went to say something Josh walked in "hey charlz come on it will be okay" he said walking over to her helping her up into the chair "can you take Maya" she said "yeah and then I'm coming back to you" he said "no just stay with her it's hard for her after" she paused "you know" she said after a moment "yeah ok" he said holding her and at that moment she put her arms around him a rush of jealousy came over be and u wanted to hit him more than normal but I stayed cool and he let go if her and left with Maya and then she completely broke down way more than before.

Charlie's view

As soon as Maya left I completely broke down I didn't dare do it In front of her and I just sobbed crawling up in to a ball not caring about all the people around me I just sobbed and sobbed shedding all the water from my body "Charlie" I heard someone say but I didn't care or take notice.

Ruby's view

As I watched my mother brake down in tears I didn't know what to do I had never seen her like that before and it scared me she completely broke down in tears sobbing I looked at Brax to signal this wasn't good but he already knew that "Charlie" I heard Bianca say she was the first one to say or do anything but mum did not move "What a sook the moment things get hard she breaks" Ricky said looking smug "shut the fuck up" Charlie said and I looked surprise not once did mum swear my hole life she never said a rude word even dad well granddad said she never swore once so to hear her swear was a shock "wow don't get to angry" Ricky said "GET THE HELL OUT" she screamed at her " I don't want you any wear near my kids" she said "bit to late for that sweetheart just ask oh wait you can't because where is he" she said

Charlie view

"Bit to late for that sweetheart justice ask oh wait you can't because where is he" she ask me looking proud of her self so I snapped and slapped her hard across the face "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT" I screamed at her and slapped her harder "don't you dare touch her" Brax said running over to her "you know I don't get how you can care for a selfish pig" I said "how dare you" Brax said as he checked her face

"Ha if that was me I would of done worse because she deserves worse way worse in fact she deserves to die" a small voice said I turned to see Maya at the door "Maya how dare you speak like that now apologies you don't threaten to kill someone" Brax said "I didn't threaten her I just said she deserves to die and your saying I can't say that" she paused looking angry "AFTER SHE KILLED SOMEONE" she screamed "and I guess it is okay for her to do that and threaten to kill my family" she ask "OH WAIT SHE ALREADY HAD KILLED SOMEONE IN MY FAMILY HASN'T SHE" she screamed running out regretting what she said "nice one" I said following her but then turned back and said "and I want you all to leave by the time I get back because I only want people here who truly care about my children" I said then left after Maya.

Hi everyone hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think and sorry for any spelling mistakes


End file.
